


Dark Comes Crashing Through

by hyperionnebulae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Loss, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionnebulae/pseuds/hyperionnebulae
Summary: One shot. Yugi wakes up from a dream about Atem moving on.





	Dark Comes Crashing Through

The light felt so warm and he looked so happy. Smiling at everyone he was and no one but me could see the smallest amount of regret when our eyes met. Perhaps it was only for me to see.

And then he turned around and gave us all something that felt out of character for the spirit, a thumbs up. My breath caught in my throat as I reached for him too slowly…

Atem, wait-

————–

Yugi jolted upright in bed. The clock read one thirty-something, in the morning; not that the boy noticed. He was out of breath as if he had been running or… screaming. Yugi’s hair slapped his face as he stopped and stared at the wall across from the bed. He felt tears falling down the sides of his face.

It had been… a long time since the pharaoh had left modern day. It didn’t feel like a long time tho. Yugi forced himself to refer to Atem as “the pharaoh” to imply some sort of distance between them like they had never been… close.

His clenched fists had his nails digging into the palms of his hands. He didn’t remember clenching them. He closed his mouth and tried to breathe evenly through his nose. He forced himself to open up his hands when that certain… iron latent smell started to cut through the haze.

Looking down at his hands didn’t help either. He could almost feel the smooth surface of the puzzle resting there. Almost. But it was not there. Nothing was there.

He sat like that for a few minutes. Trying to… breathe right. Trying to be as quiet as possible because maybe then his brain would take the hint and be quiet too.

Yugi had picked up his phone and dialed before he even realized it. The dial tone seemed to echo off of everything in the room. Five times it rang.

“Hello? Yugi, this is a bit early for you to call on a weekday; is everything alright?”

Yugi breathed out the breath he had just became aware he was holding. Everything he could have said left his brain immediately when he opened his mouth.

“…No.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Yugi bit his lip to try and not weep into the phone. “I… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t’ve called this late…”

His friend cut him off. “I’ll be right over, Yugi. And you know… it’s okay to not be… okay right? No one expects you to forget him. People deal with loss differently and all that.”

Yugi smiled just a little bit through his friend’s validation of his pain. “Thanks, Ryou. That means a lot to me.”

“I’ll see you in five minutes.”


End file.
